With You In Your Dreams
by Sherry
Summary: The fateful night at Godric's Hollow. Lily promises to be with her son forever.


With You In Your Dreams

- sleepy ol' me

A/N: I just _had_ to do one of these. I _had_ to. I love this song. And I love the theme. I think it would have done better written by someone else, but, ah well, as I am so fond of saying nowadays, I love it. Enjoy. And review, please. I just popped the song in at the end. I love that song so much...

Disclaimer: I'm feeling sober now, so I'll do a proper one: Lily, James and Harry Potter, Voldemort, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and all belong to J. K. Rowling. There, I'm feeling more like myself again. I'm listening to Hanson (Middle of Nowhere, my favourite album of all time) and that definitely helps. In fact, that's where this song comes from. With You In Your Dreams belongs to Hanson and Mercury Records from the album Middle of Nowhere. In memory of my late grandfather.

As I held my child in my arms that night, knowing that we would die, I felt a fierce sense of rage and helplessness. He was coming - he was coming. He would take my life, Harry's life, James's life. My husband and child. At that moment I could have thrown myself on the floor and sobbed.

He and James were duelling, but I knew that my James wouldn't hold out - he was brave and strong, but James didn't have the magic to battle Voldemort's pure evil. I wanted to run back and protect him - hold him in my arms and give up my life, but I knew it wouldn't work. I had to protect Harry. I looked to him, staring into his bright green eyes, and told him that it would be all right. It would be all right.

He was coming. He was coming. I cradled my child in my arms and kissed his forehead. It is terrible for a mother to contemplate never raising her own child. I was ready to die for him, but I could never see him grow up, never see his first step, never see him again. And I wept, wept for Harry and for James, the two people I loved most in the world.

'Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!' I begged him, falling on my knees.

'Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now... He was raising his wand. I screamed.

'Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead!'

He laughed evilly, shrilly. The sound disgusted me. I cradled Harry closer to my chest and scuttled into a corner of the room. 'Not Harry, have mercy... have mercy...' I begged him, my voice fading to a whisper as he advanced. I sobbed, Harry screamed, Voldemort laughed.

And then I realised something.

Harry would be protected by my love for him. James was gone, and at this I shed tears. He was the love of my life, and I had lost him. Then a deep complacency settled over me, as I realised that I would soon be with him. And Harry... I would be with him. Always.

As Voldemort advanced, and I backed away, I said a silent prayer, and added something for James. 'James... I will be with you. Soon. I love you.'

'How touching,' Voldemort sneered. 'Stand away, or you will die too.'

'Gladly,' I sneered back, and whispered to Harry, still backing, 'Harry... Mummy's going away now. For a long time.'

My child looked up at me with his beautiful green eyes - my eyes - and James's smile showed on his face. Teardrops ran down his cheeks. He was smiling and crying.

'Harry, I will be with you always. I'll watch over you. I'll be with you... with you in your dreams. Don't cry, my darling. Smile. I'll never leave you.'

Harry cried, smiling. Voldemort began to mutter a curse.

'Even though I'm gone, I'm in you. Daddy's gone, too, but he's in you too.' I hugged him. 'I'll see you on the other side, Harry.' I let my love surge through him, protecting him.

There was a flash of green light, and I knew no more.

I met James in a place surrounded by clouds, a place with no earth, no place to walk. I was flying. James took my hand, and we went far away, far, far away to a place where the Dark would never disturb us again, and I cried bittersweet tears of joy and grief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was silence in the dark room where the black-haired boy slept. His breath rose and fell evenly, and he slept, tired out from the day's work. He never noticed the two figures that materialised near the foot of his bed.

One was a tall black-haired man, just like him, with a mischievous grin, and the other a pretty woman with long red hair and sparkling green eyes. They moved silently towards the boy, pulling back the curtains to his bed. As he slept, the woman cried tears of joy and sadness, and the man put his arm around her.

The woman stroked his hair, and they looked at him proudly. He slept on, not realising. Stirring a little, he groaned. The woman shushed him and smoothed his unruly black hair, then turned to the man and smoothed his identical hair. They laughed quietly, and both bent to kiss the boy on the cheek. Then they disappeared, with a last look at the boy, and seemed to dissolve into small sparkles that hung on the air, breathed in by the small wiry boy.

He tossed and turned in his sleep, lost in dreams. In his sleep, he murmured, 'Mum? Dad?'

The two figures materialised again, briefly, by his bed, and smiled down at him proudly. Then, once again, they disappeared into him. He slept peacefully then, his hands under the pillow, the blanket rising and falling on the steady even tide of his breath.

_If I'm gone when you wake up please don't cry_

_And if I'm gone when you wake up it's not goodbye_

_Don't look back at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress_

_Remember me, remember me, 'cause I'll be with you in your dreams_

_I'll be with you._

_Don't cry I'm with you don't cry I'm by your side_

_Don't cry I'm with you don't cry I'm by your side_

_And though my flesh is gone,_

_I'll still be with you at all times_

_And though my body is gone,_

_I'll be there to comfort you at all times_

_I don't want you to cry and weep,_

_I want you to go on livin' your life_

_I'm not sleeping an endless sleep_

_'Cause in your heart you all have good times_

_I'll be with you in your dreams_


End file.
